Home for the restless
by Phoeniare
Summary: The war is over and the boys need to be rehabilitated before they can live on Earth by themselves. They expect a prison, but are pleasantly surprised! Humour mainly, some romance and angst to ensue. Duo's POV but 3rd person.


Ok, this is my first fanfic (to my knowledge! I have a terrible memory ) so don't go crazy! Haha! I've been on and off since I was 13, so I've been hovering about this website for 7 long years without publishing anything!

Erm, I guess the disclaimer thingie's here... I don't own Gundam Wing or anything about it =p But I like it very much =3

There's going to be some Romance along the way, and hopefully numerous chapter. This is just a little taster so I can get the hang of this. Though I'm hoping to make this humorous, it IS gona be a bit angsty to be fair and all the pairings are gona be yaoi =3 haha!

Story time children!!

Home for the restless .

Chapter 1 – Bird cage.

The war was over. A sigh of relief hung in the thick, tension filled air of the base gradually leading to a breath of fresh air that carried on it promises and smiles.

However this dim, hazy memory was gone in Duo's mind as he now faced his next trial, a rehabilitation camp for the war veterans that had battled with honour for what they believed in. It didn't seem too bad to be fair, the large mansion like house expanding over green, green grass under and picture perfect blue sky. He was suspicious of this place though, as were the 4 other individuals standing by his side. Did they really have to go through this? Was it really necessary? Duo certainly wasn't happy about being led into the Gundam rest home for the war veterans who were now deemed mentally unstable and needed to be looked after for... Well, for however long it would take to stabilise them. All 5 boys were quiet, eyes locked on the front door, grouped together closely. The army truck that had dropped them off now drove off, leaving them, quite honestly, stranded in the middle of an unfamiliar nowhere. Even Duo's sunny disposition didn't help him now, as his face became set into a stony stare. Even the perky nurse walking down the steps to welcome them didn't crack a smile in any of their faces, though the polite Quatre managed to dispel the uninviting look on his face and nod to the woman, introducing himself and his friends.

Couldn't they just leave? Nope. They were under strict orders to stay in this facility until deemed worthy to conquer the outside world by one of the Doctors, otherwise they would be deported from the planet. It seemed there was no thanks for the war heroes, none whatsoever. They were just cogs in the system to be set straight, shipped off to their fates.

The nurse's happy smile and chattering completly went over Duo's head, and as he looked at his friends, it seemed that the only one paying any attention was Quatre. The rest of the boys went into auto pilot, dreading their entry into the establishment. It was worse than a prison sentence, stuck in some place for god knows how long. Either way, the boys were sure it was going to be hell, treated like morons and fed like babies.

Finally the nurse lead them in, and the boys followed obediently, with no other choice. Each step was heavy, lead dragging behind each of the pilots. Each step brought them into a tighter huddle, though none of them seemed to notice. One particular pilot with long hair hung back to get behind Heero and Wufei, attempting to get protection from the two somehow, while Trows and Quatre then stood either side of the braided boy. He was scared, but more than that he felt a wave of despair run through him, the helplessness of this dismal situation did nothing but disappoint and upset him, and the opening door ran a chill through his spine. He was sure it would open up onto a dim reception with war veterans in white jackets and pots of pills, and like some insane asylum waiting to swallow him in. He sure as hell was not insane, and he knew (well, almost knew) that none of his friends were insane either! His muscles clenched as he craned his neck, trying to get a look at the hall...

And he gasped.

A warm reception welcomed them, quiet but filled with wood flooring and sunlight pouring in. Sure, this would not, on its own, make the Shinigami pilot gasp and smile happily, but the brass signs on the columns either side of the reception facing them did. Each one pointed to a different facility, many of them to different room numbers, but others pointed to wondrous things. The mood lifted from the boys, though Trowa and Heero were still suspicious and unsure. The smilling gundamn pilot, though, had found his spark again and said quietly to himself "Swimming pool, arcade, restaurants, cinema, pool tables, bar..." He closed his eyes and grinned in a silent moment of victory, _so we won't just be insane old fools dragged around the place. _

The only thing they had to do now was get their keys, and hope Duo wouldn't get too carried away.


End file.
